


Tripping On Stairs

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan takes a tumble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripping On Stairs

BANG. 

“Son of a….”

“You alright?”

Suzannah is almost laughing even as she comes around the corner to find Dan flat on his back at the bottom of the stairs. 

“These bloody Tudor houses…”

“You need to stop running Dan.”

She knows she’s smirking at him, but she can’t help it. He’s been tripping and stumbling all day where she finds the rooms easy to handle. Tudor houses aren’t always co-operative but lately she’s managed to keep on her feet and Dan hasn’t. 

“Do you need a hand Dan?”

Dan sighs, standing and wiping himself down. 

“No, no I’ll be fine…”

He’s grumbling as he comes up the stairs, but she can’t help laughing, at least he isn’t hurt too badly. Dan seems bemused even as he joins her at the top of the stairs.

“So, why exactly are they not filming yet?”

“Do you really want to become a clip for ‘It’ll be alright on the night’ ?”

Dan sighs, but shakes his head. 

“No… but can we find somewhere less slippery next time?”

“Deal.”


End file.
